


Blind Sided

by LittleMissNovella



Category: Bones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-27
Updated: 2011-11-27
Packaged: 2017-10-26 14:35:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/284422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissNovella/pseuds/LittleMissNovella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: He feels like an idiot. No, wait, retract that sentence. He is an idiot. Post 6x09, Booth's thoughts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blind Sided

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Bones, Fox does. I should be working on my paper, but this drabble kinda came to me.

He feels like an idiot. No, wait, retract that sentence. He is an idiot. How can this case come to this? To a point where he ignores his entire partner's needs. Bones is hurting somehow, and he didn't even notice it. It takes Sweets to come up and tell him what's going on in Bones mind. That she identified with the victim, and probably realize that she'll die alone.

He feels torn and stupid about not protecting his partner well-being. Wasn't this what he was supposed to do? But then Hannah came. I am not in love with Bones, he tells himself. To justify why he didn't pay close attention to Bones during the case. I am in love with Hannah.

Yeah, Booth, keep telling yourself that lie. He knows it's not true, but he's not sure how to proceed.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments!


End file.
